kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts Manga
Kingdom Hearts is Shiro Amano's manga adaptation of the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. Story ''Kingdom Hearts (manga) The first series was based on ''Kingdom Hearts. It was released in four separate books and was translated to English by TOKYOPOP. Unlike the other mangas, the first manga was flipped to be read left to right, while the others remained right to left. The series was re-released in three volumes in Japan in December 2006 as "Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix". ''Kingdom Bites'' Kingdom Bites is the joke manga following the third manga installment. It consists of 5 4-block stories, titled "A Day in the Life of Captain Hook","Farewell Gift","Dinner","Present", and "Ansem Memo". To sum it up, Captain Hook is obsessed with his hook, Sora can't catch small objects like Gummi Blocks, Gummi Blocks don't taste good, Ariel scavenges through the trash, and Ansem likes shittake mushrooms in his curry. File:KingdomHearts-manga cover.jpg|Cover of Volume I of the Kingdom Hearts manga File:KHMangaVol2.jpg|Cover of Volume II of the Kingdom Hearts manga File:KHMangaVol3.jpg|Cover of Volume III of the Kingdom Hearts manga File:KHMangaVol4.jpg|Cover of Volume IV of the Kingdom Hearts manga File:KH FM Manga Vol1.jpg|Cover of Volume I of the Kingdom Hearts Final Mix manga File:KH FM Manga Vol2.jpg|Cover of Volume II of the Kingdom Hearts Final Mix manga File:KH FM Manga Vol3.jpg|Cover of Volume III of the Kingdom Hearts Final Mix manga ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (manga) The second series was based on ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. It was released in two chapters and translated to English by TOKYOPOP and into German by Egmont Manga & Anime. The Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Manga has a much lighter tone than that of the game, with many random scenes, such as Vexen asking the other underground members if they liked his homemade pickles and Namine wearing a safety helmet when Axel and Marluxia face off. The storyline is slightly different than the orignial story, for example Zexion is killed by the real Riku on the fake Destiny Islands, leaving behind a single pickled daikon. The final battle with Marluxia occurs in his flower garden where Namine is being held prisoner instead of the upper level of Castle Oblivion. Larxene is killed by Sora, Donald, and Goofy when Sora and Donald use Blizzard and Fire to create a giant water sprinkler, soaking Larxene when she summoned her Thunder and electrocuting her. Bonus Feature: Strange News of Riku-Strange Story of the Replica A short four-page two-part epilouge following the story of the Riku-Replica ends the second Chain of Memories manga. During the first part, the Replica finds a piece of meat that Namine took a bite out of and keeps it as his lucky charm to fulfill his duty to protect her. He then runs into the real Riku, saying that he is better because his shoes make him taller. After Riku says, "Good for you..." and walks away, the Replica promises to be his shadow for as long as he lives, and then is dragged along the floor attatched to Riku's feet. The second half opens as the Replica asks Vexen's gravestone why he was created, then "hits the road" to find himself. As he walks away, dozens of failed Vexen replicas follow him to find their purpose as well. File:KHCoMcover1.jpg|Cover of Volume I of the Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories manga File:CoMMangaVol2.jpg|Cover of Volume II of the Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories manga ''Kingdom Hearts II (manga) The third series was based on ''Kingdom Hearts II. This series is told in five chapters before it is abruptly cancelled. The first two volumes have been released in English by Tokyopop, which has since lost the rights to distribute it , while all five have been released in German by Egmont Manga & Anime and in Italy by Disney Manga. Kingdom Hearts II seems to take a more serious tone than Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, but still has some humorous scenes, such as Axel standing on the roof of a building and incinerating photographs of Roxas. File:KHII-Manga Cover.jpg|Cover of Volume I of the Kingdom Hearts II manga File:KH2MangaVol2.jpg|Cover of Volume II of the Kingdom Hearts II manga File:KHII Manga Vol3.jpg|Cover of Volume III of the Kingdom Hearts II manga File:KHII Manga Vol4.jpg|Cover of Volume IV of the Kingdom Hearts II manga File:KHII Manga Vol5.jpg|Cover of Volume V of the Kingdom Hearts II manga ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' The fourth manga series covers the events of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. English translated versions are available on KH13's forums. File:200908127b.jpg|Cover of the Pre-Manga 358/2 days Manga. Containing information of the members of Organization XIII. File:KHDays Manga Vol1.jpg|Cover of Volume I of the Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days manga File:Kingdom-hearts-358-2-days-bd-2.jpg|Cover of Volume II of the Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days Manga Kn-358-2-manga-cover-3.png|Cover of volume 3 of the KH 358/2 days manga. Days05.png|Cover of the Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Manga vol.4 Licensing Issues Further translation to English and publication in the United States has been postponed—no release is currently planned for Kingdom Hearts II volumes 3, 4, and 5, or for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. This is due to Tokyopop having lost the license to the manga. Disney and Square Enix have made no public comment on the future of the manga series. Trivia *In Kingdom Hearts CoM manga in the bottom of the screens that Marluxia are using to monitor Sora is written Nomura, this is the last name of the director of Kingdom Hearts, Tetsuya Nomura. Category:Merchandise Category:Kingdom Hearts (series)